


Fragments of the Soul: (Bittybones AU)

by XxNightFangxX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Determination, Error Sans - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Happy Ending, Lil Bro - Freeform, Mild Language, Monsters, Multi, One Shot, Other, Parent Reader, Reader saves the day, Reader-Insert, Sans Needs A Hug, Sansy, The Feels are strong with this one, Tiny Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, also on my Quotev, baby blue - Freeform, protective bitty's, tiny papyrus, totally changed the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNightFangxX/pseuds/XxNightFangxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the hell is a Bittybones you ask? Well these adorable creature are tiny versions of our Undertale cast, created by their lovely Mama Cry!~ If you wish to learn more about them, then I suggest you give Mama Cry a visit!~ (http://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/)<br/>Anyways, these one-shot's are basically small scenarios on how you, the reader, come to care for your very own bitty! Think of them as parent scenarios if you want!<br/>If their is a particular bitty you wish to request, or a certain scenario, then feel free to request it! Just keep in mind that it may take awhile since I'm probably lazier then Sans is and I have school  :D<br/>Also on my Quotev account!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Mend a Broken Soul.... (Sansy)

Y'know, I've never viewed myself as the motherly type of person. Being a mother required a responsibility far to great for someone dedicated to the life of lazy such as myself.  
  
However once I laid my eyes on the new palm sized monster companions called Bittybones, I felt my heart melt. Most of these creatures were smol skeletons, but there were also some elemental ones and perhaps some others that I have yet to seen. What makes these creature so unique though is, just like people, they come in a great variety of personalities!  
  
Now I would be lying if I said that the idea of having my own little monster companion to stay by my side wasn't appealing, after all it can get rather lonely with it just being me here, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for the responsibility of owning a bitty. These creatures were not just pets, they were sentient beings that needed the love and care of their guardians, they deserved no less. In reality they really were like adopting a child, but the unconditional love and loyalty a bitty offers is worth any troubles they might provide.  
  
With a soft sigh, I got up from my bed and started towards the front door. Perhaps some fresh air would help clear my mind from all this Bittybones business. Grabbing whatever coat I had closest to the door, I shuffled my way out the door, locking it behind me, and made my way towards the small town I lived near. I'm not much of a people's person, so instead of taking residence within the town, I decided I'd live right on the outskirts. It was nice really, I was far enough to where I didn't have to hear the hustle and bustle of the busy town, but close enough to where I could walk to just about anywhere I needed to go.  
  
Looking up towards the sky, I could see the sun beginning to set, turning the sky into a beautiful mixture of orange's and pink's. The soft hues of color reflected off into the clouds scattered across the sky, giving them a deep shade of lavender. It was a breathtaking sight indeed, and it caused a content smile to form on my face. It wasn't often that I could enjoy something like this, usually I was to busy with either work or school. Any free time I had was spent catching up on my much needed beauty sleep or goofing off on the internet. Looking back in front of me I was surprised to see that I was nearly at the town I had set as my destination at the beginning of my walk. I must have been to distracted to notice where I was going.  
  
Originally I had not been planning on actually going into the town, but the thought of a nice, hot, cinnamon bunny was a temptation I simply could not resist. So with that thought in mind I made my way toward the Cinnamon Bunny shop, who's owner was a kind rabbit woman. However a sudden noise made me stop right in my tracks. Immediately I began to tense, there was no doubt about it, the noise I herd was a yell, and not a very happy one. After a few seconds of silence I herd a small, pain filled cry, followed by a cruel cackle of laughter.  
  
Oh God....oh shit....somebody was getting their _ass kicked_ and you were practically _witnessing_ it!   
  
I was frozen to my spot, panic and fear quickly filling my senses. What was I gonna do? What the hell could I do?! There was nobody else nearby, and if I called the police I doubt they would make it in time....goddamnit!! It seemed I had no choice, I would have to take action myself, I would have to play hero this time. It was dangerous, I knew that, but I couldn't live with myself knowing I had let an innocent life possibly be taken away all because I was to afraid to act. With one last deep breath, I put on a brave face and took off down the street to where I had herd the noises.  
  
I stopped right outside of a small alleyway. The adrenalin pumping through my veins was making me shake, but I forced myself to calm down, and then peeked around the corner of the alley.

 _Oh._  
**Oh hell no.**  
I did not like what I seeing, _not one bit._

Inside the alley I saw rather plump looking man, who from the looks seemed to be completely wasted, towering over a cowering bitty who seemed about ready croak over and turn to dust. The poor thing was littered with cracks all across its tiny bones, and his worn out clothes were caked with mud and riddled with holes. The man was throwing slurred insults at the injured bitty, and although his angry rambling was hard to understand words such as "worthless" and "mistake" were herd clearly. Anger quickly took a hold of me, who the hell did this guy think he was treating his bitty like it was a pile of shit he just stepped in?!  
  
For a split second, mine and the bitty's eyes locked together. His eyes, or eye sockets, were filled with terror and pain, so much pain that I felt my own eyes start to well up with tears. The look in his eyes practically screamed that he had given up, that he had accepted his cruel fate. But beneath every thing, I could see it, a tiny spark of hope, a plea for my help.  
  
That was the last straw, the inner mama bear inside me had been awoken, and all I saw was red. This man was going to pay for what he did, you were gonna give him one hell of a bad time.  
  
Like a bolt of lighting you grabbed the man by the shoulder, twirled him around, and decked him right in the face. The man stumbled, and fell flat on his ass with a bewildered look on his face. His nose was at an awkward angle, you were certain you must have broken it.  
  
"You know, you should really pick on someone your own size. Karma's a bitch"  
  
With that, you gave him a malicious grin and preceded to knee the guy right upside the head, knocking him out like a light. With the man taken care of, you quickly turned towards the injured bitty.  
  
"Hey little buddy, you alright? You don't have to worry about that bad man anymore, okay? I won't let him hurt you anymore."  
  
The bitty didn't respond, but simply stared at me with an almost dead look. This caused me to panic, was I too late? Had I taken to long to get here? Tears once again started to well up in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them back. I had to be strong for the little guy, because I was not going to let him die, not on my watch! Quickly, and as gently as I could, I scooped the bitty up, holding him close to my chest, and took off in the direction of my house as fast as I could.  
  
"Don't you worry little buddy, your safe now, I'm gonna patch you up good as new. Your going to be okay, I promise!"  
  
The bitty looked up at me with tired eyes, seeming somewhat doubtful of my words. He seemed to be deciding whether or not I was trustworthy, which wasn't surprising considering what the poor thing had been through.  
  
It wasn't long until I reached my house, and as soon as I got there I threw my door open and scrambled towards the kitchen. Grabbing a towel I kept nearby, I gently set the bitty on the towel. Now that I was able to get a better look at him, I could see just how malnourished he was. His bones had a sickly hue to them, and small fractures ran up and down his body. The small blue hoodie and basketball shorts he wore had clearly seen better days, as they were practically nothing but filthy rags at this point. Now that you were at you house, you were suddenly at a loss for what to do. Your medical knowledge on monsters was extremely limited, however you do remember that monster food had great healing properties in them. Did you even have any though? Giving the bitty a soft pat on the head, I made my way towards the fridge praying that I had some sort of monster food in there. My eyes lit up when spotted the partially eaten burger that I had for lunch at Grillby's. Thank goodness! Pulling the burger out of the fridge, you suddenly remember why you had only eaten a small amount of the burger, it was soaked with ketchup thanks to your friend having "accidently" dumped half a bottle of it on your burger. You really hoped the bitty liked ketchup.  
  
"Yo little guy, you look like you could use some meat on those bones, how does a burger sound? I hope you don't mind extra ketchup though, it's literally soaked in it."  
  
When I turned towards the bitty I did not expect the look of absolute desire he had as he stared at the burger in my hands. A small amount of drool had dribbled down his chin as he made grabby hands towards the burger. It would have been cute had he not been in such a pitiful state. With a soft chuckle, I put the burger in the microwave because you sure as hell weren't gonna give it to him cold.  
  
"Heh, I'll take that as a yes then, your order will be right up!"  
  
When the burger was finished, you grabbed a knife and chopped it into smaller pieces so that the bitty would have an easier time eating it. Once you were satisfied with you handiwork, you placed plate of food in front of the bitty. In a matter of seconds he had pounced on the food and began eating with such gusto that you were afraid that he might choke. In hopes that it would slow the bitty's ravenous appetite, you decided that you would make him a glass of milk to go with his meal, after milk was good from the bones, right? Grabbing the milk from fridge, I paused for a second. Did I have something small for the little guy to drink from? He certainly couldn't drink from a regular cup, it was far to big for him. Looking around the room my eyes landed on a small medicine cup that I had near the sink. Perfect! Grabbing the medicine cup, I carefully poured a small portion of milk into the cup, and then placed it beside the bitty.  
  
"I thought maybe you could use something to wash down your meal, so I made you a nice cold glass of milk! It should be good for those bones of yours too!"  
  
The bitty simply stared at the milk, and for a moment you thought he'd refuse to drink it, but after a few more seconds he hesitantly took a few sips. Deciding that it was safe to drink, he downed half the glass and continued on with his meal. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that he seemed to be enjoying everything I gave him. It wasn't long after that the bitty finished his meal with a satisfied sign, and a content smile making its way onto his boney face. He had made quite the mess, his hands and face were smeared with ketchup and tiny specks of meat still clung to his teeth. The sight was rather adorable, and I couldn't help but release a soft chuckle. My first thought was to give the small bitty a bath, but upon looking at how exhausted and comfortable he looked snuggled within the towel I had set him on, I figured he had enough for one day. Grabbing a washcloth you kept nearby, you got it damp with warm water and made your way towards the tired bitty. A proper bath could wait until tomorrow, for now this would do. The bitty eyed me warily when he spotted the washcloth in my hand, but I gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Sorry little guy, but you made quite the mess while you were eating, I can't let you go dozing of looking like that"  
  
He seemed slightly embarrassed for being so messy, but raised no protest when I began gently wiping his face and hands. Doing my best to avoid agitating his injuries any further, I got as much of the dirt and grime off the bitty as I could. Content with my work, I threw the rag in the sink and gave the bitty a soft smile.  
  
"There we go, all clean now!"  
  
"....thank you..."  
  
Surprised, I stared at the small bitty. Those had been the first words I had herd him utter since I had found him, and they had been spoken so softly I had almost missed them. I couldn't help the warm smile that made its way to my face from the bitty's soft but sincere words. You were unaware, but you wore a look that could only be described as motherly.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, nobody deserves to suffer like you have, but your welcome anyways."  
  
"....."  
  
Florescent blue tears began to gather in the corners of the bitty's eye sockets, and the white pinpricks that acted as his pupils suddenly disappeared. Panicking, I began to worry that I had said something wrong, however I was not expecting what the bitty's next words were.  
  
"...why are you helping me? why do you even care what happens to me? i...i'm just a worthless mistake that should have died back in that alleyway..."   
  
With that said, the bitty curled into a fetal position and began to quietly sob. Once again I found myself frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do in such a situation. Curse my awkward and anti-social ways! What could I do to calm the bitty down? Suddenly a thought popped into my head, what if I sang to him? It was an embarrassing thought, but for him I would do it. Music has always provided me comfort when I've been upset, so maybe it would for him as well? With newfound determination, I picked up the trembling bitty and gently began to stroke his back while slowly rocking him back and forth in my arms. I knew the perfect song, and as if guided by my very soul, I began softly sing.

 

 

_Short steps, deep breath_  
Everything is alright  
Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight  
She said, "I'm sad,"  
Somehow without any words  
I just stood there  
Searching for an answer

When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright

Why do my words  
Always lose their meaning?  
What I feel, what I say  
There's such a rift between them  
He said, "I can't  
Really seem to read you."  
I just stood there  
Never know what I should do

When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright  
If you're with me, then everything's alright

(This is Laura Shigihara Everything's Alright cover from To The Moon if your curious)

 

 

The song soothing, yet sad, seemed to do the trick. The bitty's violent sobs died down into small hiccups, and his trembling body finally relaxed against mine. For a few moments we stayed in a peaceful silence until the bitty's scratchy voice broke it.

"i'm sorry..." 

"Don't be, you've got nothing to apologize for. It okay to not be okay sometimes, even the strongest of people have their moments of weakness y'know."

A small smile made its way across the bitty's skeletal face at my words before a not so subtle yawn slipped passed his teeth. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me, and I decided that it was time turn over for the night as both me and the bitty were beyond exhausted. Making my way towards my bedroom, I grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped the bitty in it like a burrito, then clambered my way onto my bed, placing the bitty snuggly against me. Within seconds the bitty was out, soft snores and drool escaping from his partially opened mouth. The sight was simply precious, and I couldn't help the soft giggle that I released.

Only now did the gravity of the situation hit me. I had just saved a bitty from their abusive owner, and essentially took the little guy under my wing. Here I was, one of the most reserved people I know, playing hero and caring for this battered bitty. While it's true that I have been wanting a bitty of my own, I was still unsure if I would be able to provide everything the little guy needed. He had been through hell, suffered through a pain that nobody deserved to have to endure.

But as I looked at the peaceful expression adorning his tiny face, all the doubts I had began to wash away. I wasn't perfect, this I knew, but for him I would try my best. I would give him the life he deserved, I refused to abandoned him. I can't say everything's going to be alright, and I can't make all his problems go away, but I can stay be his side and help the wounds heal. Wrapping a protective arm around _my_ little burrito buddy, I finally allowed myself to relax. Tomorrow, as long as he wished to stay, I would welcome my new family member into my humble abode. With a soft sigh, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take its hold of me for the night.

 

  
_*You are filled with **DETERMINATION**_


	2. Hey Soul Sister~ (Baby Blue & Lil Bro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child reader meets up with a Baby Blue and a Lil Bro, bonding then ensues!

I've always been told that I was an unusual sort of child. Instead of interacting with others, I'd much prefer to escape into my own little world either reading books or playing video games. Its not like I could really help it, I've always been a rather shy child, and being forced into social interactions with people I don't know often caused painful bubbles of anxiety to ripple through me. Escaping into my own little reality made me feel comfortable being me, something I wish people would understand.  
  
The sudden stop of the bus made my head collide with the window, a soft whimper escaping my lips. I really needed to learn not to lean against the window when I was thinking. Realizing this was my stop, I gathered my things and made my way off the bus, throwing a small goodbye towards the bus driver. With a tired huff, I began my long trek home. It was a rather hot day outside, so I was eager to get home and cool off. Luckily for me, my neighborhood was surrounded by thick woodlands, so I had plenty of shade to protect me from the piercing sun.

A sudden rustle of a nearby bush made me stop in my tracks. Usually I would have just ignored it and continued my walk home, but my curiosity got the best of me. As if being drawn towards it, I cautiously made my way to the bush. Once I reached it, I carefully pulled the leaves apart and peered inside. To my surprise, inside were two little skeletons staring up at me like I had just caught them in the cookie jar. The taller one stood protectively in front of the other one, glaring straight at me. He wore a rugged orange hoodie covered with dirt and holes, along with torn black sweatpants. Adorning his tiny head was a slightly faded dark blue toboggan hat. The smaller one behind him had on equally rugged clothing. His light grey shirt was riddled with tears and dirt, same with the small basket ball shorts he wore. The only thing relatively unharmed was the light blue scarf that he had around his neck.  
  
The two looked tired and hungry, and despite the nasty glare the tall skeleton was giving me, I felt the urge to help them.   
  
"H-Hello there, p-please don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you"  
  
I gave them a nervous smile to try and reassure them that I was being truthful, and luckily it seemed to work. Both seemed to visibly relax a little bit and the taller one's glare dimmed down, though they were still clearly wary of me. Two loud growls suddenly resonated through the small area, causing the two skeletons too look away sheepishly. It seemed those loud growls had come from their stomach, surprising considering their small size.  
  
"A-Are you hungry? I can give you some of my lunch, if y-you want"  
  
They both eagerly nodded, though seemed a bit doubtful I would actually share some of my food. Chuckling softly I fished though my lunch bag and gave them everything I had left. I was glad the heat had curbed my appetite, otherwise I might not have had anything to give them. A few moment of silence passed by before the smaller of the two skeletons spoke up.  
  
"THANK YOU KIND HUMAN FOR SHARING YOUR FOOD WITH US!!"  
  
Startled by the sheer volume of their voice, I let out a small yelp. Blushing, I nervously began to rub the back of my neck.  
  
"O-Oh its nothing really, I already had my fill and you guys looked hungry...it would have been mean of me to have not shared"  
  
"it means a lot to us kid, so thanks"  
  
This time it was the taller one that spoke, his voice much softer then the others. Their words of gratitude seemed quite sincere, I didn't realize how much my small deed of kindness meant to them. Seeing the happy expressions adorning their boney faces made me feel happy too, and I found myself wanting to spend more time with these tiny skeletons. Unfortunately it was getting rather late, and if I didn't start heading home now my parents would start to worry. With a soft sign, I gave the tiny skeleton people an apologetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I have to head back home, but if y-you'd like I can come back again tomorrow and bring some more food..."    
  
With a promise of reunion, we parted our ways.  
  
And I kept my promise. Everyday to and from school I would visit my new little boney friends with plenty of goodies to share. The weekends were the best though, because we could spend the whole day together! Well, after I finished my homework that is. Through our time together, I got to know a lot about my skeleton friends. Apparently the two were brothers, and were tiny creatures called bitty's. They told me they were never given actual names, so I started calling them Blue and Orange. It might not have been very creative names, but they were quite fitting. I also learned what kind of foods they both liked! Blue wasn't really picky but was a big fan of fruits and taco's, while Orange liked anything sweet, especially lollipops and honey.  
  
Honestly meeting Blue and Orange was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. They never judged me for my shy nature or my hobbies, they simply accepted me for who I was. Orange was like a calm caring older brother, while Blue was like a cheerful younger brother full of energy. Truly they really were like family to me, they made me feel like being me was okay. With them around I never felt lonely.  
  
As a special treat for both of them I brought some of my mothers homemade butterscotch cinnamon pie. It was a rather odd recipe, but it was absolutely delicious and I was sure the two bone brothers would enjoy it! But before I could make it to our meeting place, a strange man roughly grabbed me by the arm.  
  
"Hey little one, what are you doing so far from home? Don't you know it's dangerous to be alone."  
  
Something about his smile was making me feel uneasy, which caused my anxiety to flare up. My mind was screaming at me to run, but the mans grip was to strong for me to break free. Panic was quickly starting to make its way through my body.  
  
"P-Please let me go s-sir, I was just going to visit some f-friends of mine..."  
  
"Sorry kiddo, no can do"  
  
Tears began to cascade down my cheeks as the man began dragging me in another directions, away from Blue and Orange's hideout. No! I didn't wanna be taken away!  
  
With all my might I screamed for help, a plea for someone to save me, but the man quickly covered my mouth before I could scream again, and hissed at me to be quiet. I was so scared....but then the man began to glow a mixture of blue and orange, which caused him to let go of me in shock. Then he was suddenly thrown against a nearby tree, knocking the breath out of him.

 

**_"G E T   Y O U R   F I L T H Y   H A N D S   O F F   T H E M"_ **

 

To my relief, there stood Blue and Orange, protectively perched on either side of my shoulders. I wasn't sure how they got there so quickly, but I didn't really care, I was just glad they were here.  
  
Despite their small appearance, the two brothers looked thoroughly intimidating. Flames of their respective colors spewed through one of their eye sockets with such ferocity that it nearly consumed their entire heads. Surrounding each of them were a series of small bones and dragon skull creatures, both irradiating the magic hues of their beholders. I was aware that the two possessed magic, they had showed me a few magic tricks of theirs before, however I never knew they could do such scary things with it. The man, once he had regained his breath, took one look at the furious bitty's perched on top of my shoulders and jet for it. Finally, it seemed I was safe....  
  
Even though the man was gone, I still couldn't stop the flow of tears that still continued to fall from my eyes or the shaking of my limbs. I knew I was on the verge of having an anxiety attack, so I backed myself against a tree and curled into myself, trying to control my rapid breathing.  
  
"hey kid, take it easy, we've got you now, deep breaths"  
  
"DON'T WORRY, THAT BAD MAN IS GONE NOW, WE'RE HERE TO PROTECT YOU!!"  
  
Blue and Orange's kind, comforting words were beginning to help calm me down. The two continued to whisper sweet, encouraging words to me until my breathing evened out and my harsh sobs died down into soft hiccups. I was so grateful towards Blue and Orange, if they hadn't been here I don't know what I would have done....

 

"T-Thank you guys so, s-so much, I d-don't know how I could t-thank you enough...." 

  
Wiping away a few stray tears, the two simply smiled at me.  
  ** _  
_**

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO THANK US!"

"knowing that your okay is all the thanks we need"

_  
_ Their words brought a bright smile to my face. Knowing that they cared so greatly about me made me feel so very happy. The two definitely deserved a reward for being my tiny heroes, but with a frown I realized the pie I had brought to share with them was completely ruined in the struggle.  
  
"I b-brought some pie for us to share, but it ended up getting ruined....m-maybe we could go back to my house and ask my mother to make some more...?"  
  
With a soft smile, both bitty's happily agreed, and so we set out in the direction of _our_ home. I didn't care how different they were, and they didn't care different I was, we were family and that's was all that mattered.   
 

 

 

_And in the end, we would always have each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect to get so much support so soon! Y'all making me blush~ I'm going to be very busy the next couple of days, so updates are probably gonna be even slower than usually, I'm sorry ^3^"


	3. Important A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request guidelines, plus a secret!

Okay first of all I apologize for this not being an actual update, but like I wasn't expecting so much support for my lil dinky ol' stories!~ *Sobs grossly* I'm touched guy's, really I am!  
  
To expresso my feelings of gratitude to you my lovely readers, I figured I'd give you brief guideline on how I will be taking request!~  
  
As I previously stated in the comment, I would prefer to do bitty's within the Bittybones AU first. The reason for that is because I already know a lot about those bitty's and it's easier for me to write when I have a feel for their personalities. However, after some thought, I've decided that I will do bitty's outside of the Bittybones AU anytime now as long as you give me information on the character you request!~ I will also take request on other characters in the Undertale universe! Keep in mind that your request may take time though, as I'm very busy with school and am currently getting sick! I will try to keep the deadline for my request within a week. I will also do duplicates, however those will be put onto backburner until other request are done because variety!  
  
For those of you new to the Bittybones AU, here is a list of the Bitty's currently within it! Note that most of the bitty's in this AU are based of other AU's.

  
Sans Bitty's:  
Sansy (Undertale Sans): This little guy just loves to be lazy, taking naps whenever and wherever he can! He's always hungry, especially for ketchup, so be careful not to overfeed him. He's also a bit of an independent soul, if something is bothering him he'll prefer to keep it to himself. You better get used to bad puns, because this little guy is renowned for them.  
  
**E** dgy (Underfell Sans): As his name implies, this little shit is the mini edge lord. He'll bite, wreck your stuff, and even start fights with other bitty's. He doesn't do any of that in spite though, he simply does it because he wants attention and that's the only way he knows how to get it. Although he may not show it often, he'll actually love you a whole lot! He get's jealousy easily.  
  
Baby Blue (Underswap): This cute, innocent little booger is always energetic and simply loves to be helpful. He'll make sure to shower you in all the love and affection he feels you deserve and then some!  
  
Cherry ( **R** unt): While this little guy looks very similar to Edgy, their personalities are polar opposites. He's extremely emotional, suffers from anxiety, and is known it cry a lot. He's a very needy and clingy bitty, but he'll love you like there's no tomorrow! If your looking for a companion to greet and cuddle you when you get home, he's your perfect fit! It's also recommended to let him sleep in your bed with you, but don't squish him!  
  
Soft Bone: This little guy is the perfect snuggle bug! He sleeps all the time, even more so than Sansy. He will often look around for good sleeping spots, so be careful not to loose him! For reason unknown, he also smells really nice.  
  
Brassberry (Yanderetale Sans): Loyal down to the core, Brass will protect his family _at all cost_. Despite being a yandere breed, Brass actually gets along fairly well with other bitty's, often acting like a big brother. He considers himself the alpha male of the house. Brass also has a head wound that needs to be cleaned everyday, and must be fed raw meat at least once a week.

  
  
Papyrus Bitty's:  
Papy (Unde **r** tale Papyrus): This little guy the cutest cinnamon roll to ever be baked! He's a loving soul, and simply adores being bathed in attention. Determination fuels his tiny body, and he always keeps himself busy with something. Puzzles and spaghetti are his all time favorites!  
  
Boss (Underfell Papyrus): Unlike the other bitty's, Boss absolutely despises being pampered. He wants to be treated as an equal, not as a pet or child. As his name implies, he can be extremely bossy and rude, taking great satisfaction in the feeling of being in charge. Weakness is something Boss will simply have none of, and will often push himself to his limits. Despite his rough exterior, Boss can be quite kind once you've gained his trust. Do not, and I repeat, do not, call him Batman or he will flip his shit!  
  
Lil Bro (Underswap Papyrus): This little dude is known for his friendly and chill attitude. Despite his laziness, he's very caring and will often act like a big brother to **o** ther bitty's. He can't stand bullies, and won't hesitate to put one in their place. Most importantly, he wants to get high with you!  
  
Meek: Meek is a special case, as he is deaf. He's very shy, and although he can talk he would prefer not too. Meek does not know sign language, though can be taught it. His main method of communication is writing notes or drawing. He loves quiet activities such as reading or cuddling.

Yanyan (Yanderetale Papyrus): This little guy is the very definition of a jealous type. He despises sharing things that are his, and that includes you! He can be a bit of a spoiled brat at times, but he'll love you so very much! Shiny things, such as jewelry, and dressing up are his weakness, he simply adores them! Fabulous is his middle name~ Just like Brass, he too must be fed raw meat at least once a week.

  
  
   
Grillbitties: (All, with the exception of Curly, can not touch water!!)  
G (Undertale)- Friendly and soft spoken, G loves to be helpful especially with cooking. Although he's usually calm and collect, he can be a bit protective at times.    
  
Grimby (Underfell)- This little guy has a bad temper, and is known to set fire to things and bite when angry. You'll need to have a lot of patience with him. He gets jealous easily, so you'll have to give him lots of love. He also enjoys teasing other bitty's.  
  
**R** ay: Although very shy and quiet, Ray is extremely affectionate once you break him out of his shell. He loves giving you little kisses and cuddles! He hates being left alone.  
  
Curly: Unlike the other Grillbitties, Curly is a water elemental. He's a very gentle soul, and is sensitive to loud noises. He loves listening to music and being spoilt!  
  
There are some other bitty's within the AU, but these are the main ones! Keep in mind that not all bitty's are the same, therefore their personalities may differ from what's listed!

  
As a reward for those who read the entire authors note, here's a hint on the next bitty I plan on doing~

*Look for the bolded letters!*


	4. Preview to My Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter preview for little Error!

Oh boy, it sure has been awhile since I've updated, hasn't it? I can't apologize enough for that! School has been quite brutal as of lately, and when I do find the time to write authors block plagues me. Like seriously I don't even known how many times I've rewrote this diddily darn story. But I do owe you all for being so patient with me, so here's a small preview of what I have planned for our little bundle of insanity!  
  
  
(Error's POV)  
He was a mistake, he knew that very well. After all,  the words "error" had been stitched into his very being, a constant reminder of how he shouldn't exist.  
  
The voices in his head echoed the dark thoughts that resonated within his twisted mind. They were always there, no matter how much he wished for them to disappear, eating away at his already fragile sanity.  
  
Burrowing further into the nest of strings made from his magic, the bitty released a small, pained sigh. How he exactly came into existence he couldn't recall, the walls of Mama Cry's Bitty Adoption Center were the only things he could remember.  
  
A glare made its way across the his face, oh how he hated living in this stupid shelter. It wasn't as if it were a bad place, quite the opposite really. For many bitty's it was a haven, a place of safety and refuge until one could find their own loving forever homes. Cry, the kind and loving mother to all bitty's, made sure all her children were properly cared for. But he wasn't like the other bitty's, he wasn't one of her children, he never would be. Living there only reminded him of that fact. The hope of adoption had died in him a long time ago. After all.... 

**Ŵ̴͚̦͇̙̯̭̞̖͉͙̺̜̙̄͂̿͗̐̆͊̃͋h̶̡̖̫͈̺͇̜̜̺͋̀͜o̷̲͊͋̅̚͜͠ ̶̪̫̼̬͕̜̘̳̝̜̞̎̐ͅͅċ̵̢͇͎̺̩̫̩́̒̀̕ͅo̵̡̨̰͉̻̺̠͕̫̖̞̼̪̲̔̈́͋̀́͘ͅṵ̸̡̢̪̞͓̪̤̪̪̈́̇́͌͌͗̋͑̒͒͑͠͝͠l̶̨̡̨̛̜̦͔̤̘̬̖̙͚̜͚͆̆̈́̎̇̿́̇̓̎͘̚͠͝d̸̛̯̫̮͂̈͘͝ ̶͔̜͕̘͉̥̿̎̈̂̊̍͒̾͑̕̕͝͝ͅl̵̥͖̙̙͙̼͎̜̘͕̈́ȍ̷̼̠̘̼̈́̑̈́̾̋͗̉̍̌͂̾̇̚v̸̡͍̦̙̯̝̙̄̊ͅe̷̩̜͓̻͖͔̤͇͈͂̀̂͆́͠͝ͅ ̵̮͇͖̮̜̫͇͈͍̟̜̼͇̝́̂̎͘s̵̙͖̐̄͆̽̀̇̑̇͆̚u̵̡͎͇̦͇̮̹̯̤̩̩͍̠̒̈́͆͜͜c̷̢̮̤̝͎̭̬̈́̈̓̏̀̀̌͂̋͂͂͐͠ͅh̷̳̺́̿̄̀̈́̚ ̸̜͚͇̹̳̼̟͚̮̓̂͒͑͘a̴̡̖̦̰̞̻͛͛̏́͗̆̀̀̽̚ ̷̨͇̞̹̣͔̬̌͐̌̑͗̽f̵̡̧̹̪̞͉̺̭̜̳̫͍͚͕̀į̵͍̘̦̝̜͐̌̒͌̄͗̿͝l̷̼̱̖͇̒̏̕͘ţ̴̧̛̼̙̤̪̅̀͛̈́́̆͂̀̋͂̑̚͜͠h̴̞̙̟͉̩̫͔̃̂̍̋͋̋̚̕͝y̵̠̰̦̯̭͌̇̑̄̍͆̍̃͐̍͛̅͛͝ͅ ̷̱̽̏̓͗̿͋̋ͅg̴̥̬̦̜̹͖͚̏̄ͅĺ̴̪̱͍̫̈͂̄͑̍̅̇̆̊̚͝i̶̡̗̣͚͖͖̥̍̀͆͊̽͗̾̒̎̓̋̇̕t̵̨͔̬̘̣͓͍̫̪̓́͘͜c̵̭̞̅͗h̴͕̹̠̱͈͔̣̀͆͛ ̶͇̣́̓͂̈̊͜͠a̷̡͍̺͇͎̜̮͗̈͑̓͋̆̑͒͜š̵̺͒ ̶̧̨̥̗̻͉̳̙̞͈̭̟̰̜̘̾͘h̵̳̟̜̦̫͍͔̫̯͋̏̄́̋̓̿͑̚̕͠ͅï̴̼͈͎͚̂̉͑̑̏̍͋̉̃͌̕̕̚m̵͙͈̉̽̏̈́̀̍͝s̸̖̘̭͈͉̱̖̤̩̹̮̜̆́̑͋̉̂̑̆͊̀̂̌́̉͘ȩ̷̣͈͙̞̬͖͍̬̤͗̓͆̌͒̈́́̏ļ̵̰͍̲͚̮̓͆̀̃͋̆́̔͘͝f̷̛̻̬͖̯̰͒̽?̵̛̱̬̝̬̑̀̃͑̑̔͂̄̈́̏̎̐̽̅ͅ**

 

 

 

  
.....And that's it! So far I like what I've gotten down, but nothing is set in stone yet! Let me know what your thoughts and ideas are, and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!~ I don't mean to sound like a needy hoe, but help a mama out in her time of need!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, whether it be constructive criticism or just to say hello!~  
> Also I'm deeply sorry if the story isn't good or is too long, its been a long time since I've wrote something! ;w;


End file.
